


Boys Like You

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 40s!Bucky, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You've always been told to stay away from boys like Bucky Barnes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Boys Like You

This boy tested your patience and will. He was everything your parents hated. He was a troublemaker and jumped from girl to girl. Who was he? None other than James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes, the best friend of your neighbor, Steve Rogers. 

Every time you saw each other, he gave you that smile that could melt a girl’s heart and the look that can turned your cheeks as red as a tomato. You hated the affect he had on you, but like every girl on this planet, you had a crush on him. 

You arrived home for work. You exited the elevator and immediately ran into Bucky. You scoffed and rolled your eyes.

There. That damn smile, “Well, hello to you too, doll.”

You tried to walk past him, but he was blocking your path, “Excuse me, Barnes.” You tried sounding polite, but it sounded more irritated.

“I’ll let you pass…if you give me a kiss.”

“How about you kiss my fist when I punch your face?” You glared at him.

He chuckled, “Alright alright.” He put his hands up and moved to the side, “No need to resort to violence.” He began to follow you to your door, “But seriously, Y/N. How about I take you out some time?”

“You ask me this every time we see each other, Barnes. You know my answer.”

Bucky shrugged, “I ask you every time because I’m hoping you’ll change your mind.”

You gave a dry laugh, “Not gonna happen. I don’t get involved with boys like you.” You unlocked your door and stepped inside.

“Boys like me?” Bucky leaned in the doorway. 

You turned to face him. You put your hands on your hips, “Yeah. Boys who are troublemakers. Boys who are cocky and think they can get any girl they want when they flash a smile. Boys who hop from girl to girl with no consideration about how the girls feel. You’re a heartbreaker, Barnes, and I have no intention getting involved with anything like that.” You pushed Bucky out of the doorway and slammed it in his face. 

Bucky groaned in defeat. He walked a couple steps to Steve’s door and knocked. Steve opened the door to see his distraught friend, “You tried to pick her up again didn’t you?”

“She’s immune to my charms, Steve! Nothing’s working!” Bucky walked inside and sat on the couch.

Steve sat next to him, “What did you do this time?" 

"I just happen to run into her, asked her if I can take her out sometime, and she said she doesn’t get involved with boys like me.”

“What does that mean?”

“Apparently, I’m cocky and I hop from girl to girl like a rabbit.”

Steve couldn’t help by chuckle, “Buck, you are exactly those things.”

Bucky pushed Steve, “Shut up, Punk.”

Steve laughed, “Why do you keep trying when you know she’s going to give you the same answer?”

“I just-she’s different from the other girls. She doesn’t throw herself at me and she’s gorgeous. Her Y/E/C eyes are entrancing and her smile. God, I could go on about her smile.”

“Looks like the big jerk has a crush.” Steve stood up, “Look, you just gotta show her that you’re not like that. Show how much you really like her.”  
Bucky shook his head, “How am I gonna do that when she won’t even give me the time of day?”

“You just gotta work for her, Buck. I’m sure she’ll eventually see what a great guy you are.”

* * *

Everywhere you went, you ran into Bucky. At your job, at the store, at the park, you started seeing him around your apartment building more than usual.  
You and your friends were walking in the park when Bucky approached you. You all stopped. Your friends couldn’t stop giggling. You rolled your eyes. It was like high school all over again.

“Stalking me again, Barnes?” Bucky held out a bouquet of flowers to you. You looked at him as if he was absurd, “Uh, what’s this?” You took the flowers hesitantly.

He shrugged with a small smile on his face, “I saw them. Thought they were beautiful and thought of you.” You heard your friends swooning behind you. 

“What’s your game, Barnes? What are you playing at?”

“I’m not playing anything. I’m just trying to show you I’m not like those ‘boys’ you spoke of.”

“Well, it’s going to take more than flowers to try convince me.”

Bucky nodded, “I know and I fully intend to do so much more than this. So, have a nice day Y/N.” He walked away. You stood there in shock. He didn’t even ask you if you wanted to go out with him. Once he was out of earshot, your friends swarmed you.

“Oh my goodness, Y/N!”

“Bucky Barnes is interested in you!”

“I still can’t believe you haven’t gone out with him!”

“I would’ve said yes right off the bat!”

“He’s so dreamy! I can’t believe you, Y/N!”

“I’m so upset! He didn’t even look at me.”

“He kept his eyes on Y/N the whole time.”

“Wow. Never heard of him doing that before.”

“That must means he’s really smitten with you, Y/N." 

You listened as your friends droned on about Bucky. You continued to watch him walk away. You watched as he glanced back at you and continued on his way.

* * *

You were in your kitchen baking cookies. It was 10:30 at night. You couldn’t sleep so you just began baking. When you put all of the ingredients together, you realized that you didn’t have anymore sugar. Maybe Steve will have some.

"Aw! Come on!” Bucky yelled out as dropped his pizza on his white shirt. 

“I have one of your shirts. Take that off and I’ll get it.” Steve left the couch to go find a shirt for Bucky. Bucky stood up and took off his shirt. He then heard a knocking at the door, “Buck, can you get that?” Steve asked.  
Bucky walked over to the door and opened it.

When the door opened, you did not expect a shirtless Bucky. Your eyes widened. 

Bucky smiled, “Hey, Y/N. What can I do for you?”

You shook your head, “Um-well-” You were blushing you just knew it, “Can you put on a shirt?”

Bucky smiled and looked down at his body, “Yeah, hold on.” As soon as he turned, Steve handed him his shirt. Bucky put it on with a smile on his face.

“Hey, Y/N! How can I help you?”

“Hey, Steve, sorry but can I have some sugar? I’m in the middle of baking cookies.”

Steve smiled, “Yeah. Come in.” You walked inside and Steve closed the door, “A bit late to bake cookies isn’t it?”

Bucky walked over and leaned against the kitchen counter just staring at you. You paid no attention to him, “Yeah. I couldn’t sleep.” Steve handed you a small bag of sugar, “Thanks. Sorry for bothering you.”

“Not at all, Y/N. I’m here when you need me.”

“I’ll walk you out.” You heard Bucky say. You felt his presence behind you. He then opened the door for you. He walked you out and to your door.

“Well, goodnight, Bucky.” You watched as he widened his eyes, “What?”

“You called me Bucky.”

You smiled at him, “Don’t get used to it.”

“Good luck with the baking.”

“Thanks. If they turn out okay, maybe I’ll let you try them.” _Wait. Where did that come from?_

Bucky smiled, “That sounds amazing. Goodnight, Y/N.”

You closed your door and leaned against it. Did you just flirt with Bucky??


End file.
